havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
The Trial of Audrey Parker
"The Trial of Audrey Parker" is the eleventh episode of season 1 of Haven. Synopsis Audrey's boss in the FBI comes to Haven to evaluate Audrey's work and lack of reports. Complications arise when hijackers with mysterious insights lock in everyone on Duke's boat including Audrey and her boss and head out to sea. Meanwhile, Nathan's father tries to reconnect. Plot Audrey is playing cards with Duke, Julia Carr, and two of Duke's acquaintances, Ezra Colbert and Tobias Blaine on Duke's boat. After Audrey wins a hand Duke checks Colbert's to see that he had folded on a better hand. He suspects a hustle. Audrey's boss, Agent Howard, comes aboard and orders her to explain her actions in Haven and why she should be allowed to remain there. They go into a stateroom and Audrey cautiously outlines some of "The Troubles". They are trapped inside, when the door is locked from the outside. On deck Colbert returns to his previous phenomenal winning streak until he explains that it isn't money that he wants, but one of the boxes Duke is shipping. Duke takes Julia and pretends to go looking for the box, but they are followed and captured. With no cell reception within the metal walls, Audrey has nothing else to do, but continue her report of "The Troubles". A crack forms in the boat and it starts taking on water. Blaine is unsuccessful at beating the location from Duke, so Colbert anticipates Duke's thoughts, explaining the things that Duke thinks to avoid thinking of the box, until he falters and Colbert sees where the box is, though the effort causes him great discomfort. Audrey, while talking to Agent Howard, has been looking for an escape hatch from the room, as she knows that Duke is always prepared. The boat is now listing because of the water intake. Finding the hatch she escapes and radios Nathan the situation. She rescues Duke who is now tied up on deck. He tells her about Colbert's ability and she devises a plan. Duke confronts Colbert and Blaine on deck, making strange gestures and saying irrational things. Colbert has difficulty with the incoherence and suffers. Duke is following Audrey's instructions through an earphone, so Colbert cannot anticipate. Duke maneuvers them toward Audrey, and they are finally overpowered. Agent Howard provokes Audrey, and she resigns from the FBI, so she can remain in Haven. Howard later tells Chief Wuornos that Audrey is staying, as though that was the desired result. He says that Wuornos needs to get "this place under control... soon." Quotes * Nathan: It's password protected. Come on, Parker, where's the trust? Chief Wournos: He's trying to hack into her personal files and he's worried about trust issues. * Julia: Just how did you meet these fine gentlemen? Duke: A friend introduced us. He said they like to play poker. Julia: Did he also say they like to kidnap their opponents and drag them out to the open sea? Duke: I'm picking up on your sarcasm. * Ezra: Miss Parker, do you have a favorite nut? Audrey: Excuse me? Duke: He means other than Nathan. Credits Characters *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos *Michelle Monteith as Julia Carr *Maurice Dean Wint as Agent Howard *Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wuornos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Cast *Jefferson Brown as Tobias Blaine *Jonas Chernick as Ezra Colbert Notes *Agent Howard refers to the town of Haven to "Children of the Corn". Another short story written by Stephen King. * Audrey makes reference to "that other agent you trained, the one who's chasing aliens now" to Agent Howard. This is a clear reference to Agent Fox Mulder of The X-Files. * Upon looking for a secret passage in the state room of Duke's boat, the book The Tommyknockers by Stephen King can be seen on the small shelf in front of the secret passage location. Trial of Audrey Parker, the Category:Episodes